El comienzo de todo
by miakatakachan
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran son una feliz pareja hasta que, un día, aparece una prima de Tomoyo inventada por mi y lo estropea todo...


**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo.**

Después de muchos años y de muchos estudios en la magia, Sakura había conseguido terminar en Tomoeda Magic School y ahora vivía con sus padres, su hermano Touya y con su hermana pequeña Ayeka. Ayeka tenía tan solo un par de años y tenía el pelo lila. Tenía unos ojos marrones grandes y era muy guapa. Sakura y Ayeka se llevaban 14 años, pero eso no era motivo para que Sakura dejase de querer a su hermanita pequeña.

Sakura era ahora toda una experta bruja y estaba a la espera de que, su novio Shaoran y la prima de éste, MeiLing, llegasen a Tokio para poder estar varios días juntos.

-¡SAKURA ¡SAKURA!-chillaba Nadeshiko-¡CORRE, VEN!

Sakura bajó las escaleras para llevarse una grata sorpresa: Ayeka estaba caminando.

-¡AYEKA CAMINA! ¡AYEKA CAMINA!-chillaba Fujitaka.

Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras para ver a su hermana caminar por primera vez.

-Ya era hora de que empezase a caminar, mamá.-dijo Touya-Sakura empezó a caminar con un año y medio y así está ahora, ¿eh pequeño monstruo?

-¡¡No me llames pequeño monstruo!-dijo Sakura-Además, tengo 16 años a punto de cumplir 17 y ya no soy tu "pequeño monstruo".

-Ja,-dijo Touya-es verdad. ¿Invitarás a tus amigos, verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Sakura-Estoy a la espera de que Shaoran y MeiLing me digan cuando vendrán.

-¿Por qué no escribes a Tomoyo y le explicas que Ayeka ya camina?-dijo Nadeshiko-Seguro que se alegrará...

-Para eso voy a su casa y hablo con ella.-dijo Sakura-Pero escribiré a Shaoran para explicárselo, sí.

-Muy bien.-dijo Nadeshiko-Como aún queda un rato para comer, sube y escribe la carta.

Sakura subió a su habitación y se puso a escribir la carta.

_Querido Shaoran:_

_Te escribo para darte una buena noticia: ¡Ayeka ya camina!_

_Todos estamos muy contentos, en especial mis padres como es lógico._

_También yo estoy muy contenta: pronto llegará mí cumple y voy a invitaros a todos. Quiero que vengáis pronto, ya que tengo ganas de verte._

_Esperando a que vengáis pronto:_

_SAKURA._

_P.D. Te quiero un montón._

-Ya tengo tu carta, Shaoran.-dijo Sakura-Hace tan solo un mes que terminó la escuela, pero te extraño demasiado como para olvidarte.

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA!-gritaba Nadeshiko desde la cocina.

-¡YA VOY!

Sakura dejó la carta guardada en un cajón y bajó a comer.

-¿Que harás esta tarde, Sakura?preguntó Touya.

-Pues...-dijo Sakura-tengo que mandar la carta a Shaoran y luego pasaré por casa de mis amigos a invitarles a mi cumpleaños y luego visitaré a Tomoyo.

-Ah.-dijo Touya.-Que tarde más repleta, la tuya. Yo no tengo nada que hacer. Me quedaré en casa con Ayeka o alo mejor voy a ver un rato a Yukito, no sé.

-Tú tampoco te puedes quejar, Touya.-dijo Nadeshiko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dentro de poco será el cumple de Sakura.-dijo Shaoran-¿Cómo estará Ayeka? Tengo ganas de verla.

-¿De ver a quien?-dijo MeiLing en tono burlón-Seguro que no es a Ayeka, a quien quieres ver...

Llegados a este punto, ¿Que podía contestar Shaoran? Se moría por ver a Sakura. Tan solo hacía un mes que había acabado el curso, pero no se hacía a la idea de estar todo el verano sin su chica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Sakura salió de su casa hacía el edificio de correos. De camino, se encontró con Chiharu y Yamazaki.

Al finalizar el curso, habían empezado a salir y ahora estaban donde estaban.

-¡Hola Sakura!-dijo Chiharu-¿Que tal Ayeka?

-Ya camina, Chiharu.-dijo Sakura-Ha empezado esta misma mañana.

-Me alegro, Sakura.-dijo Yamazaki-Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Hasta otro día.

-¡Esperad!-dijo Sakura-Tengo que deciros que, quedáis invitados a mí cumpleaños, que es dentro de poco.

-Gracias, Sakura.-dijo Chiharu-Ya nos veremos. ¿Cuando vengan MeiLing y Shaoran nos avisarás, verdad?

-Claro que sí.-dijo Sakura-Yo también tengo ganas de verle...

-Adiós, Sakura.-dijo Yamazaki.-Gracias por la invitación.

-De nada.-dijo Sakura.-Hasta la próxima.

Sakura salió corriendo hacía el edificio de correos, dejando a Chiharu y Yamazaki solos en la calle.

-Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Chiharu a Yamazaki.-Además, son tal para cual.

-Sí.-dijo Yamazaki-Pero nosotros también hacemos buena pareja, Chiharu.

-Tienes toda la razón.-dijo Chiharu.- ¿Seguimos andando? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Yamazaki. Debemos preparar la sorpresa para Sakura. Shaoran y MeiLing llegan mañana y tenemos que tenerlo todo preparado.

-Está bien, Chiharu.-dijo Yamazaki-Pero antes, deja que te dé un beso, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chiharu.

Yamazaki y Chiharu acercaron sus labios y se besaron, como era normal en todas las parejas de adolescentes, de hoy en día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡SHAORAN!¡SHAORAN!-gritaba MeiLing-¡¿TIENES TODO EL EQUIPAJE LISTO?

-¡SÍ, MEILING!-gritaba Shaoran desde su habitación.-Mañana, por fin, te veré, estimada Sakura. Una foto no me vale, para no dejar de pensar en ti todo el verano.

-¡SHAORAN, VENGA QUE NOS VAMOS! ¡AL AVIÓN LE QUEDAN 45 MINUTOS PARA DESPEGAR! ¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA, BIEN TEMPRANO!

-¡YA BAJO!

Shaoran se fue de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con todo el equipaje.

Después de 20 minutos de viaje en coche, consiguieron llegar al aeropuerto que estaba a rebosar de gente. Se despidieron de su madre y marcharon a por la puerta de embarque.

-Que tengan un feliz vuelo, señores.-dijo la señorita que estaba en la puerta de embarque.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Shaoran.

Finalmente, consiguieron montar en el avión y despegar para poder llegar a Tokio.

Sakura se llevaría una gran sorpresa, mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quiero un sello para enviar una carta a HongKong, por favor.-dijo Sakura a la señora que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Muy bien.-dijo la señorita-Serán 0,50 yenes.

Sakura buscó en su cartera 0,50 yenes para poder pagar el sello.

-Aquí tiene.-dijo Sakura-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Sakura enganchó el sello y depositó la carta en el buzón para las cartas que iban a HongKong.

-Ya he enviado la carta.-dijo Sakura-Ahora iré a casa de Tomoyo. Debo hablar con ella.

A la salida de correos, se encontró con Rika que iba acompañada de Naoko y de Tomoyo.

-¡Hola chicas!-dijo Sakura-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Muy bien, Sakura.-dijo Rika-¿Cómo está Ayeka?

-Esta mañana ha comenzado a caminar, chicas.-dijo Sakura-Quedáis invitadas a mi cumple, que será dentro de un par de días, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.-dijo Tomoyo-¿Vendrás mañana por la mañana a casa de Chiharu?

-Vale, ¿por qué no?-dijo Sakura.-Hasta mañana, chicas.

-Adiós Sakura.-dijo Naoko-Mañana en casa de Chiharu a las 11 de la mañana. No llegues tarde.

-Está bien.

Sakura se fue corriendo de correos hacía su casa para acabar de preparar las cosas para su cumpleaños.

-Hola mamá.-dijo Sakura-Hola papá, hola Touya, hola pequeña Ayeka.

-Hola Sakura.-dijo Fujitaka-¿Qué tal la tarde, cariño?

-Muy bien. Mañana por la mañana hemos quedado en casa de Chiharu a las 11.-dijo Sakura-Me pondré el despertador a las 10 de la mañana. ¿Que tenemos para cenar?

-Pues...-dijo Nadeshiko.- ¿Que queréis?

-Pues...-dijo Touya-Con cualquier cosa me conformo. Haz lo que quieras mamá. Cenaremos igual.

-Bueno.-dijo Fujitaka-Cenaremos una pizza y luego cada uno que haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡SÍ!-dijo Sakura-Yo iré un rato a jugar con Ayeka y con Kero, que está solo.

-De acuerdo. Cuando tengamos la cena, te llamamos.-dijo Touya.

Sakura subió a su habitación con Ayeka en brazos. Kero conocería a su hermanita pequeña.

-¡KERO! ¡KERO!-gritaba Sakura dentro de su habitación-Mira a quien te he traído.

Kero salió de su cajón donde dormía y vio a la pequeña Ayeka en brazos de Sakura.

-¡AYEKA!-chilló Kero-Es muy guapa. Se parece a tu madre. ¿De quien habrá heredado los ojos verdes?

-No sé, Kero.-dijo Sakura-Hemos venido para jugar un rato. Prométeme que no dejarás que se haga daño mientras acabo de preparar unas cosas para mi cumple.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo Kero-No te preocupes, Sakura.

Sakura dejó a Ayeka a cargo de Kero y se sentó a pensar como sería el reencuentro con Shaoran, después de un mes y medio largo. Mañana, 23 de Julio, sería su cumpleaños.

-¡SAKURA A CENAR!-gritaba Touya desde la planta baja-¡BAJATE A AYEKA CONTIGO!

-¡VOY!-gritaba Sakura-¡Kero, dame a Ayeka! Tenemos que ir a cenar.

-Adiós, pequeña Ayeka.-dijo Kero triste-Ya volveremos a jugar otro día.

-Tranquilo, Kero.-dijo Sakura.-Ayeka volverá otro día para jugar contigo. Ahora nos vamos a cenar, que las dos tenemos hambre.

Sakura cogió a Ayeka en brazos y se fue de la habitación.

-Ya era hora, Sakura.-dijo Touya.

-Estaba hablando con Kero, que hoy ha sido el primer día que ha visto a Ayeka y ha estado jugando con ella.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar.-dijo Nadeshiko-Dame a Ayeka, que tiene que cenar.

-Yo, cuando acabe de cenar me voy a dormir.-dijo Sakura-Mañana es un día importante para mí.

-¿No me digas que van a venir Shaoran y MeiLing?-dijo Fujitaka.

-Claro que sí, papá.-dijo Touya-Sakura no soportaría estar tantos días sin su "criajo".No te enfades, Sakura. Es una broma. Ya sabes que yo también quiero lo mejor para ti y que me gusta Shaoran para ti, tranquila.

-Gracias, hermanito.-dijo Sakura-Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio...

-Ya hemos llegado a Tokio, Shaoran.-dijo MeiLing-Creo que Tomoyo nos está esperando con su coche. Vamos, date prisa.

-Ya voy, MeiLing.-dijo Shaoran.

Cuando salieron del avión, se encontraron con todos sus amigos: Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki: faltaba Sakura.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Tomoyo-¿Qué tal el viaje de HongKong hasta Tokio?

-Muy bien, Tomoyo.-dijo Shaoran-¿Donde está Sakura?

-No sé si lo recuerdas, Shaoran.-dijo Rika-Pero ella no sabe que habéis llegado hoy y mañana, que es su cumpleaños, se llevará una sorpresa cuando vaya a casa de Chiharu y se encuentre con vosotros.

-Es verdad.-dijo Shaoran-Perdón por ser tan despistado.

-Es una virtud tuya, Shaoran.-dijo Yamazaki-Hola compañero.

-Muy buenas, Yamazaki.-dijo Shaoran.

Cuando ya se hubieron saludado, marcharon del aeropuerto y se pusieron en camino hacía la casa de Tomoyo, donde se alojarían Shaoran y MeiLing hasta el momento de su partida de nuevo a HongKong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
